Episode 1995-189 07-08-1995
07-08-1995 Saturday, July 8, 1995 Sponsors: S, V, 15 West Babylon New York: 1987 - 2004 11 Magaw Place: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1995 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie brings an umbrella, a flashlight, and a bowling ball to the bathtub, just in case the electricity goes out, the roof leaks, and somebody shows up asking to borrow a bowling ball. Just like he predicts, all of those things happen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewy, Louie & Uncle Scrooge sings "Jingle Bells while riding on a sleigh down the hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where the buffalo roam ... (instrumental: Home On The Range) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: DIRTY |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bippadotta and friends show none, some and all. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: S for Spring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S - Serpiente |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Are you the monster that ate the television? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Practice Makes Perfect" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly hosts "Here and There" from the library, where it's quiet. His co-host, Debra Starr, is at the airport, where it's loud. The loud noises of the airport eventually make it hard for Telly to hear Debra, so he has to talk louder into the microphone for Debra to hear him, which results in his expulsion |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... Amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "It's Magic" as Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform magic tricks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floating kids make the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|This is a big letter V poem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo The Great sings “Won’t Somebody Dance With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers: 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit at Home: Grover comes to Kermit's house to fix his sink. Kermit fills him in on a demonstration of "big, bigger and biggest" when it comes to wrenches. Even so, the sink repair goes awry, and the house |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Room Is Full Of Chickens |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a rabbit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Love The Way You Walk” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for snow, Santa, and sleigh. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fozzie's Comedy Acts: Fozzie opens with The Dancing Clown and is thrilled at the control he has over the puppet. It doesn't last, however, and the Dancing Clown fights back, pulling Fozzie down from his perch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A map of Brazil morphs into the shape of animals that are found there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Farmer McFay is very sleepy because she only slept for 5 hours. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a crocodile |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Ukulele Lady" to Miss Piggy, who sits on a crescent moon in a grass skirt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Babies and doggies pattern: What comes next? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animals fight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl explains in poem how she failed trying to make a snowman without using snow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hawaiian Ladies, Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Pearly Shells” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jill walks up a hill to pick a daffodil. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide